Savin Me Part 4
by BethGisborne
Summary: The big day has arrived, will it go as planned or will Maude ruin it? Better yet will Ezra calm down enough to get married? Please review best wishes. T just to be safe.


**OK here is part four. Don't own them or they'd still be riding. I added Maude cause she needed to be there for the next few. Don't read unless you've read the other three. Please review and best wishes.**

April came bright and warm. The nicest April people said they had seen for years. The seven even had a relatively calm month too. Well if you don't count the wedding that was quickly approaching for one of them.

The day of the wedding came quicker than anyone expected, the week leading up to it had been busy. Travis had willingly given them all a few extra days off to get Chris's ranch prepared. They spent every waking minute out there painting, cleaning and decorating, while the women were at the Saloon cooking or at Mary's working on the gowns.

"You got everything pard?" Vin asked early the morning of the wedding trying his best not to laugh at his friend pacing.

"I believe so Mr. Tanner." Ezra kept walking.

"How about remembering to breath?"

Ezra stopped and looked at him. "What is so funny about this?"

Vin stood and put his arm over Ezra's shoulder. "I've never seen you so nervous before. You're getting married today Ezra not dying." Vin flopped back down. "You're worried that your ma will show up ain't you?"

Ezra flopped on Chris's couch. "In a word. Yes." He sighed. "She promised she wouldn't come but you know Maude. This would be her perfect revenge for telling her to go away."

Vin nodded. "Well the others are still asleep why don't you try to get some?"

"Can't. You're sure you have the rings?'

"Yes Ezra. It's all in place. Josiah is doing the ceremony. I'm your best man along with Chris and Nathan. Buck and JD are giving Ann away seeing as she turned him down on more than one occasion. After the ceremony we are having a picnic style reception. Then the two of you are leaving for your honeymoon up in the mountains and Judge Travis's summer cabin. You'll be gone two weeks baring any trouble for you. Then you're coming back. All taken care of."

"I still feel like I'm forgetting something." He put an arm over his eyes.

"Shoot that's easy pard. It's called sleep." Vin chuckled at the glare he received from his friend. "I'll get you some coffee." He disappeared into the kitchen still laughing.

Ezra sighed and leaned back staring at the ceiling. "You know it really isn't that bad." Chris said walking into the room. Ezra glanced at him before returning to his ceiling watching. "Once you see her coming you forget everything else." Chris said quietly sitting next to him. "At first it won't seem real. Then it's over and you realize it is." Ezra looked at him but remained silent. "Trust me Ezra. Take a deep breath and enjoy it you deserve this." He clapped him on the shoulder and got back up.

"Thanks." Ezra said quietly.

Chris nodded. "Now don't tell me Tanner is making the coffee or I'll have to buy a new pot."

"Sorry Mr. Larabee but I do believe so." Chris cursed and stormed to the kitchen. Ezra leaned back, the butterflies in his stomach had only settled a little. He wondered if Ann was as nervous as he was.

Ann sat quietly in her room at Mary's staring at her wedding gown. It was covered in lace and was rather simple compared to the ones the other women kept bringing her. She was nervous and hadn't slept all night. What if she tripped, forgot her vows, or what if Ezra changed his mind?

"It isn't that bad." Mary said from the door way. "Once that goes on everything disappears until you see him. Then he's your world for the rest of your life."

"Mary does it make sense that I'm nervous but excited at the same time."

"Honey I would be worried if you weren't. Come on let's get something to eat then it's show time."

Ezra stood patently as Chris retied his tie. Vin was tugging at his and grumbling about having to wear it. "Don't forget Vin you'll be the groom soon enough." Chris said stepping back surveying his job.

Vin grinned. "I know can't wait." He winked at Ezra.

"Everything ready?" Ezra asked the hundredth time.

"Yes." Chris said patently. "Buck is waiting to escort Ann down the isle as soon as she arrives. So let's get outside."

Ezra stood at the end of the isle trying to ignore Josiah's happy smile and pay attention to Vin's talking. He entered the obligatory "yes" or short laugh at something. But waiting was beginning to kill him.

Buck and JD stood at the end of the walk way leading to the back of Chris's ranch. The whole path had been lined with flowers to lead to the back. Flowers were everywhere and Buck couldn't help but smile at them. Ann's car pulled to a stop, Mary and Inez thanked Buck for the hand out and quickly went down the path to their awaited point before announcing the arrival of the bride.

Ann stepped out causing both men's jaws to drop. "Ann you're, you're." JD stuttered.

"Gorgeous." Buck breathed out. Her hair had been swept up simply and lined with baby's breath, her strapless gown shown bright in the sun. "I sure hope he knows what he's getting."

"I think he does Buck." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you both."

A car pulled up and Maude stepped out. "Wait." She rushed over. Buck stepped in front of Ann. "Don't get any ideas Mr. Wilmington. I may not agree with this marriage and I might not be staying. But I have a promise to keep." She walked around him. "Ezra's grandmother wanted his bride to have this." She handed her a box. "I wish you both luck." And drove away. Inside was a simple silver chain and a single pearl.

"Buck could you?" He nodded and clasped it around her neck.

"Shall we mylady?" Buck asked bowing to her taking her arm. As they walked down the wedding march began.

Ezra nearly jumped when he heard the music, when he saw Vin's reaction he slowly turned feeling his jaw drop as he saw her coming towards him. Nothing else mattered to him he only saw her, Vin nudged him and grinned. "Pretty ain't she?"

"An angel." He breathed. All to soon she was there holding his arm. He couldn't remember what he said or she did, just that by the end they both had tears in their eyes. When Josiah announced that he could kiss his bride he did so happily. The crowd exploded and they made their way to the picnic.

The day went beautifully, Ezra found himself being unable to stop smiling nothing was going to ruin that day for him.

As the music began playing he and Ann took their first dance, he noticed the necklace. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Your mother said it was your grandmothers. So I wore it." She said quietly.

"It wasn't hers." He said softly. "It was my mothers." He looked up at Ann and smiled. "Maybe she'll come around after all."

Soon Ann had danced with each of the seven at least once till finally Chris stated that Ezra could only dance with her unless she did the asking. They partied through the night till the newly weds decided to escape to the mountains.

"The keys to the cabin." Judge Travis said dropping them into Ezra's hand. "I expect you to come back in one piece. And have fun."

Ann made her rounds of thank you's and hugs before joining Ezra in his Jag. "Vin I thought I said no cans."

"Sorry Ez tradition."

Ezra grinned and gripped Vin's hand hard in brotherhood. "Thanks Vin for everything."

"Any time pard any time."

They drove away waving towards their honeymoon.


End file.
